


Reunion

by breathedeep222



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the scene where Peter asks Roman for money from Roman's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I love Peter to death, but I really felt for Roman in this scene. The idea of the pain he must have felt when Peter comes back to ask him for money has been nagging me ever since and I had to write this.

Roman felt it the second Peter walked up to the house. He jolted from his seated position, took a step, then paused. His thoughts were swirling in his head faster than water down the drain, and his heart felt like it was auditioning for an EDM group. Roman was feeling everything at once. All his pain, rage, betrayal, and the smallest, most unwanted thread of excitement. Peter was here. Peter was here and Roman wasn't prepared. He had fantasized about what he would do if he saw Peter again, the many ways he could inflict pain the way Peter had hurt him. But the moment arrived unexpectedly and Roman had not chosen a course of action. He had no clue what he would do when standing near Peter. So instead, he let Peter in, stood at the top of the stairs and waited.

"Nice digs."

All of Roman's emotions were still coiled inside him, and he didn't know which to let out so he said nothing, hands clenched in his pockets and body taught. He felt his body sway with the conflicting desire to beat the shit out of Peter or run away.

 

"Look I know things were bad when I split-"

"Fuck you."

 

A plus to not knowing what to expect should be that Roman cannot be disappointed, and yet here he was. Roman's world had crumbled around him, and now he feels like he's about to explode, and Peter was standing nonchalantly at the bottom of the staircase. Roman had been abandoned when he needed Peter the most, and now Peter shows up and acts like all he did was elbow Roman by mistake.

Roman interrupted whatever it was Peter was trying to say. He was not going to respond to Peter if he was going to show up and act like nothing happened.

"I need your help."

"No," Roman blurted out. Peter's plea was the first genuine emotion he's shown, and it made something in Roman stir. Since everything went down, Roman has spent his day finding ways to kill time, and messing with the dumbasses working for him. He hasn't felt a single ounce of concern for anyone besides a stray cat he saw near the road one day. Seeing Peter, hearing the strain in his voice as he asks for help, it made Roman feel more alive than he has in months. Maybe if Peter was sorry, he could let that stirring evolve into something more. But he wasn't, so Roman had to shut it down before he did something he'd regret.

Peter continued to plead his case, and Roman couldn't help himself. He cocked his head to the side curiously and asked "What do you want me to do about it?"

Roman saw Peter prepare himself for whatever he was about to say, and held his breath in anticipation.

"I need money. To hire a lawyer."

The stirring Roman had desperately been trying to keep at bay was unleashed, now twisted and dirtied. The excitement keeping it tethered was cut, and Roman was awash in anger and pain.

Money.

That's what Peter needed him for. 

Never in any of the scenarios he cooked up did he imagine Peter being just like everyone else.

On the bright side, he no longer had to worry about falling for Peter's puppy eyes.

"So you came here to beg?" Roman drawled, smirking slightly. He wanted to stomp on Peter and watch him squirm underneath his boot.

"Can you please loan me 20,000 dollars?"

There was the pain Roman had been craving. He didn't even need to do anything to cause it. Peter was so ashamed, not for what he did for Roman, but because he had to come back and ask the last person he wanted to associate with for help. While Roman was screaming and crying and trashing the trailer, feeling like someone was using a knife to explore his insides, Peter was happy to be on his way out of here. Now Peter was the one in need, and even if Roman couldn't be happy, he could at least enjoy the moment.

"I could shoot you the dough, but I'm not gonna do that." Roman made sure to emphasize the choice. He was choosing to fuck Peter over, just like Peter chose to leave him.

"I saved your life."

For what? Roman wanted to ask. Instead he said "Shelley saved yours."

"I think about her all the time. She might still be out there-"

"She died alone."

Roman wasn't going to let that happen. Peter was living in a land of denial, but not for long. Even if Peter didn't care, Roman would make sure he left here knowing exactly what happened, what he had done. Roman would slam him face first into the truth if he had to. Roman descended towards Peter to do just that.

"And when Letha died, and I needed you, you tucked your dick between your legs and ran away like the little fucking bitch you are!"

But when he reached the bottom Roman felt the tears in his eyes and the scab from Peter's knife cracking open. He pulled back and rubbed at his face. This was enough, he'd made his point.

"Get out of my house."

Roman looked Peter over, trying to understand. He couldn't grasp how Peter could look the same, look like the Peter he thought he'd known, but then this thing between them could feel so wrong.

"Roman please."

Roman knew the tears in Peter's eyes had nothing to do with him or what he lost. Peter was hurting for Lynda, and what he would lose. This was supposed to make Roman feel good, but it didn't, so Peter's presence served no purpose anymore.

"Get out of my house."

As Peter turned to leave Roman couldn't help thinking, 'at least this time, it was my choice.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
